


Afterfall

by UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: The Infinite World [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Sora is dead, and his friends and family are left to deal with the fall out. Companion piece to 'Destiny's Chosen', can be read stand alone





	Afterfall

A/N: Companion piece of Destiny's Chosen and Twilight's Lament. I guess this can be considered a sequel to Twilight's Lament, although it works as a stand alone.

This one is pretty angsty. Which shouldn't surprise any of you. Enjoy

Published: 01/02/2017

Warnings: Character death, depression

* * *

** Afterfall **

Sora couldn't move.

Of all the times for his body to fail him, it had to be now, at the worst possible time. Sora couldn't move. Every part of him just wanted to close his eyes. Just wanted to rest. Just wanted to let go.

His arm was missing. He wasn't sure which one.

Everything hurt.

Every muscle, every frayed nerve. His heart thudded painfully against his chest. His mind was a searing migraine. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Then, the figure knelt before Sora. He recognized him. Silver hair falling over his face, glowing yellow eyes, a dark cloak and a twisted disposition.

"You have to understand. Once we realized that we couldn't use you, well… We just had to even out the playing board. You understand, don't you?" Young Xehanort looked down at Sora in mock sadness, seemingly pleading with Sora, seemingly pleading with him as to why he had to understand why they did this to him.

"Ri… Ku… Kai… Ri…" Sora managed to choke out.

Young Xehanort smiled down at him. A hand trailed Sora's cheek, almost lovingly.

"You… Would have made a wonderful vessel. I'm sorry things had to turn out this way. I really am. But, no one is coming this time, Sora. This is no nightmare. This is the end."

Then, there's an ethereal blade piercing Sora's heart, tearing through his being. Sora lets out one last gasp, eyes widening in horror as his life force shatters, as he dies there, in the arms of his enemy.

* * *

Almost as one, they seemed to know. An echo. A twisted echo, rippling across the stars. They could feel it, each and every one of them. All of the hearts tied to him, all of the hearts Sora had touched. Sora had touched many souls across his journey, helped so many people, made so many friends and allies. A light to all, across the stars, extinguished and gone.

Kairi gripped at her chest, let out a hoarse scream, and fell to her knees.

"Kairi? Kairi, what's wrong! Kairi!" Selphie cried as she helped her friend go to her feet.

"He's gone. He's gone! He- he-" Kairi choked as she gripped at her chest and hot tears fell down her eyes.

Selphie's eyes scrunched up.

"Who's gone, Kairi? What's wrong?"

Kairi's blue eyes locked with Selphie's.

"Sora," she breathed out. Selphie froze. No. No, it couldn't be. Anyone but… It just couldn't- "He's gone," Kairi continued, "Sora, he's gone."

Kairi wasn't the only one who felt it. No. She was just the first, as echoes of Sora's passing rippled across the stars, across time and space.

In Wonderland, Alice dropped a basket where she had been collecting what she could only hope were edible food substances as a pang ripped through her.

In the Dwarven Woodlands, Snow White fell to her knees as the Dwarves themselves scrambled, wondering what was wrong with their charge.

In Agrabah, Jasmine gripped onto Aladdin tightly as it ripped through her. Meeting her lover's eyes, Jasmine could see that he felt it too. Above them in the skies of Agrabah, the sound of Genie letting loose a heartfelt lament could be heard.

Belle shuddered violently. Beside her, the Beast twisted his head and howled.

A glass slipper, precious and important and their first memory, slipped from her hands as Cinderella gave a gasp, fire running in her veins.

Aurora's eyes snapped open, her dream shattered away in the wake of a nightmare that was all too real, all too here, a nightmare that wasn't locked in her dreams but which rippled about reality.

King Mickey dropped his Keyblade. Hand gripping at his heart, the Mouse King felt a tremor rip along his skin. Donald's cry and Goofy's scream altered Mickey that no, this wasn't some nightmare, it was real. It was real, oh gods, it was real.

Winnie the Pooh didn't know what was wrong. All he knew was that he wanted a hug, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to sleep.

In the Olympus Coliseum, Hercules and Auron both faltered, nearly toppling over as the pain hit them as well.

Tarzan tossed his head up and, much like the Beast, roared into the the night.

In Atlantica, Ariel stumbled, only Eric keeping her from falling over. Beneath the roaring sea, King Triton closed his eyes, knowing full well what this meant, and the consequences that would be had for it.

Jack Skellington, for once, wanted to cry. It was a strange feeling, and one he wasn't familiar with. Still, when Sally opened her arms, he didn't hesitate. Jack was never one to deny his emotions, no matter what they were, and they cried together.

An immortal child fell from the sky, the happiness in his heart sapping away, his body colliding painfully against the water.

Mulan dropped her sword. Beside her, Mushu vanished in a bright flash of flame.

Jack Sparrow ignored the fire raging in his heart. It didn't matter. Whatever it was, he could ignore it. Will and Elizabeth, however, did not, and their eyes locked as they felt it.

Simba stared up at the skies. Gritting his teeth, the lion snarled, looking away. The Circle of Life was coming full circle, and now it had taken one more person important to him.

Tron wasn't sure what was wrong. There should be nothing wrong at all. However, something deep in his code told him that there was. Something terribly, terribly wrong.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette didn't know what was wrong. They did know that something was up, something that had been taken from them, something that should never have been.

Cloud faltered in his duel with Sephiroth. Surprisingly, Jenova's chosen didn't strike at him. Looking up, Cloud was shocked to find Sephiroth mirroring him, hand gripped at his heart, a look of shock and wonder in his eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

The pot Aerith had been carrying fell, ceramic and dirt and the plant itself flying in all directions.

Yuffie felt a shudder run through her, and, for a moment, she thought she was standing back on Wutai as it was consumed all around her, and shadows came from all directions.

Cid choked several times before decided he needed to find Tifa. He sure as hell needed a drink, and the girl always seemed to have plenty of alcohol.

Squall simply closed his eyes as a solitary tear fell down his cheek. He cried silently, and wondered to himself, if this was his fault. He'd started Sora on this journey, after all. Started it, then left him on his own, instead of helping him along the way. Left the fate of the universe in the hands of a kid, a kid who was now gone.

Stitch turned away from Lilo, eyes staring into the sky above, bright and sunny. It should be bright. It shouldn't be sunny. It shouldn't be happy, because there was nothing happy about a day like this.

Dumbo faltered, falling from where he had been flying, falling to the ground in a hump.

Bambi hadn't let out a cry like this since his mother had died. Around him, the other animals reeled back, unsure what to do, unsure how to help.

Suddenly, the sky falling didn't matter. The sky falling was nothing, it wasn't important. It wasn't important anymore, as Chicken Little knew, deep down, that things would never be the same again.

Within the World of Darkness, Aqua froze. Then, with a shallow scream, the Keyblade Master fell to her knees as a feeling of sudden hopelessness struck her, tearing its way across the cosmos.

In a world that never existed and in a castle that wasn't there, Xehanort laughed. It was done. At long last, it was done.

Sora…

Sora was gone.

Sora was dead.

* * *

Riku, Kairi realized, took it the worst out of all of them.

Riku, who kept vanishing. Riku, who wouldn't say anything.

Riku, who could control the shadows again like an old friend.

Riku, who didn't bother with a damn cloak, didn't bother with anything to shield him from the abyss, from the darkness. Riku was an idiot, Kairi realized. Confronting him had stung, because of his words. Riku was never one for tact, and in his mourning, it was worse than usual.

"SORA WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU HADN'T DRAGGED US INTO YOUR FUCKING MESS, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

As Kairi flinched back in shock, tears streaming down her delicate face. With one last withering stare, Riku stood and turned, letting familiar tendrils of the dark embrace him.

Kairi stood shocked for several moments, not moving at all. What could she do, what could she say, really, to that?

In the end, she could only do what she had already been doing.

With an angry shout, Kairi let it go. She let it go, because it hurt. Because she was hurting, because Riku was hurting, and they were all hurting. She could hold onto it. Kairi knew that. Riku had no right to say such things to her. She could latch onto to it. She had every right to be vindictive about it. She really did.

Sora, though, wouldn't want that, now would he?

No. Sora would want them to smile, to live. Sora would want them to laugh, and remember the good times.

So, that's what Kairi would do. With a sad smile, Kairi turned away, lifting a picture frame of Sora from off the mantle of the fireplace. Staring into the face of her best friend, her knight, Kairi smiled. She smiled, even as tears dripped to the floor. She smiled, even as she waited for Riku to come back to her, like he always did.

Then, she would give him a good piece of her mind, before welcoming him back with open arms, because everyone was hurting and Riku could push all at her all he wanted. Kairi would forgive, because that was the kind of person she was.

* * *

King Mickey persevered on. He was a King. He was a leader. His people were relying on him. Mickey did not have the luxury of faltering. He did not have the luxury of letting himself waver. Yes, it hurt, but he needed to move forward. He needed to move forward, because Sora was another sacrifice added to the list, and there had been too many. Far too many.

"Where is Riku?" Yensid questioned.

Mickey grimaced.

"I don't know, Master. When we felt… The fall… Riku ran off. I haven't seen 'im since." Mickey revealed. Which was the truth. Riku had abandoned everything the second he felt his friend crying out from across the stars. Riku had run off as fast as his feet could carry him, as fast as the Keyblade could take him, streaking off across the stars at lighting speed.

He hadn't made it in time.

Yensid grimaced, hand trailing along his beard.

"This is most unfortunate. Xehanort… We underestimated him, I fear. I never imagined… But regardless, now is the time to act, not to grieve. We are at war. Perhaps I was too quick in granting the boy a Mark of Mastery." Yensid said callously.

Mickey grit his teeth, fist clenched at his side.

"With all due respect, Master," Mickey bit out, "Riku just lost one of his closest friends. Yah can't expect him to-"

Yensid slammed a hand down onto his desk, starling Mickey.

"Can't I? This isn't a game, Mickey. Xehanort is already on the move. Once he realized he couldn't use Sora, he decided to remove him altogether. He won't stop there, Mickey. We need every Keyblade wielder on our side if we hope to survive this, or all the worlds will be lost."

Mickey grimaced. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. But, he knew, in his heart, that Yensid was right. By golly, he was right. Regardless, Mickey would carry on.

Mickey spun around. With one last glance behind him, he spoke.

"Don't worry, Master Yensid. I'll find Master Aqua. I can promise you that."

* * *

There wasn't a body for them to bury. Or rather, there was, but, well… It was too mangled. There had been a struggle. There had definitely been a struggle, and Squall wasn't sure how many it had taken. He could tell, from the battle marks alone, that this hadn't been a one on one fight.

Squall snorted.

The Organization must have realized that, one on one, none of them would have a chance against Sora. They'd attacked in a group. They'd separated him from his companions, and struck him down. This time, they hadn't bothered trying to force a conversion. They'd gone straight for the kill, straight for the execution.

Squall grimaced.

The landscape… They'd twisted it. The mapmakers of this world must be have been freaking out over the incident. A battle that rearranged the map. Hn. Squall hadn't experienced one of those since the battle with Ultimecia.

He'd taken her with a group. There hadn't been any other way.

The Organization, it seemed, was learning. Squall couldn't help but curse loudly.

Then, he was covered from toe to neck in ice, unable to move, unable to do a damn thing. The cold had never really bothered him, not with how bonded he was to Shiva, but Squall couldn't help but shudder as the cold took him.

Then, she appeared before him. Locks of blond hair framed her face, tied in a neat braid that fell across her shoulder. With dainty hips that looked like the smallest movement would smash them, she didn't look like much.

Squall knew better than to assume that. This woman was dangerous. He could feel it, pouring out of her in droves.

"Outsider. You're kind aren't welcome here." The woman told him plainly. There was a hint of anger in her voice, a hint of fear. Squall couldn't blame her. Not really. He could see why. All he had to do was glance around at the shattered remains of what had once been a mountain range to see why.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The Winter Queen, with a mastery of ice magic so powerful Squall wondered if Shiva had produced a demigod. Elsa certainly reminded Squall of Shiva.

"I'm sorry. I was… I was looking for a friend." Squall explained, resisting the urge to break out of the hold. Diplomacy was never his strong point, but in this moment, he realized that's exactly what he needed. The situation was already tense enough, at a breaking point.

Elsa stared at him coldly.

"The only friends of yours that could have come here are either dead or steeped so far in the dark they make Pitch Black look like a spirit of happy dreams."

Squall grimaced.

"... Dead friend. If it isn't too much to ask, your highness… His body. We wanted to give him a proper burial."

The Winter Queen frowned at him for several moments. Squall realized she was debating. Sora had come to this world, and they had welcomed him. Sora had come to this world, and Xehanort had tracked him here. He couldn't blame the woman's fear. She was the Queen here. These were her people, drawn into a struggle they had nothing to do with by strangers that came from a world they knew absolutely nothing about.

Squall was sure she would send him on his way.

Instead, he was shocked when the ice released him.

Spinning around, Elsa shot him a single imperious look over her shoulder.

"Come. This way." she took several steps before pausing, Squall doing the same. Slowly, she looked back at him, a look he couldn't quite decipher in her eyes. "His body is… I'm not sure how much there is to take back. But, I'll take you to him, as long as you promise to leave. Leave, and never come back."

Squall froze.

Not… Not enough to take back? What in the name had those animals done? Shaking his head, Squall didn't say a word. Instead, he motioned for her to take him to Sora. With one last frown, Elsa did so.

Squall almost wished she hadn't. He really did. With a clench of his fist as his body shook, Squall realized in that moment that he would do everything in his power to avenge this. Sora, kind and innocent and helpful Sora, hadn't deserved this. Any of this. Xehanort would die, and Squall would do it with his own two hands.

* * *

Kairi didn't have the heart to face Sora's mother. Not after Riku's scathing words. So, instead, she had sent Selphie in to do it for her. It was cowardly, she realized, but Kairi had never been the brave one. That had been Sora and Riku, leaving Kairi behind as the pair of them just seemed to soar away ever farther.

Sora wouldn't be soaring away. Not anymore. Not ever again.

The hollowed scream from within the house made her flinch. Kairi turned away. She turned away, and wondered if things would ever be right again.

She could hope. Time heals wounds.

Sora, though…

This wasn't a wound.

This was a scar. It would get better, Kairi realized. It would get better, but it would never be okay.

* * *

Donald blasted another dummy to pieces. Then, another. And another after that. He kept blasting, again and again, watching in satisfaction as the dummy's exploded, again and again.

"Donald," a voice spoke.

Donald ignored it.

Instead, he practiced his Flare spell, pleased when it had the desired destructive force. He practiced his Meteor spell, a forbidden magic but one Donald was determined to master nonetheless.

"Donald!" the voice became more insistent. Still, Donald ignored it.

Instead, the duck chanted, letting loose yet another destructive spell. Apocalypse was difficult to control, but it did have the desired effect. Hm. Something to consider. Maybe if Donald could mix some of these? Hm. Donald pondered, and at the same time wondered if he was ready to take on the challenge of Ultima, the legendary black magic spell.

Was that overkill? Donald heard it had been used to level a world once. If it had, well… Maybe that was just the power he needed. If he could control it, that was.

"DONALD!"

The voice was now in his face. The voice was now shaking his shoulders. The voice was an annoying canine, who refused to understand that Donald just wanted to be left alone, damn it!

Donald snarled and let out a squawk, batting aside Goofy's hands as he backed away.

"Go away, Goofy! I need to master these magics so I can go give the Organization a piece of my mind!"

Goofy, annoyingly, did not move aside. Instead, the head of the royal knights frowned at Donald, crossing his arms.

"Donald… This isn't what Sora would want."

Donald had to resist the urge to blast the annoying dog to pieces.

"Sora," Donald growled out, "isn't around anymore, don't you get it! Sora is-"

"DON'T YAH THINK I KNOW THAT!" Goofy thundered. Donald couldn't help but flinch. Goofy almost never yelled. It was downright alien. Still, Goofy was definitely yelling now. "He's gone, Donald. We failed. We were suppose tah keep him safe, and… And… But he wouldn't want this, Donald! What's tah point of taking out the Organization of yah lose yourself in the process, Donald?"

Donald's temper was on the verge of boiling over.

"The point," the duck hissed, "would be Sora not dying for nothin'! The point would be-"

"We all miss Sora." a cool voice interrupted the argument. Donald and Goofy both froze. Turning their heads, they spotted the King making his way down towards them. "We all miss him. But, we won't let it be in bane. We need to stop Xehanort, and we can't do it alone. So, help me, will yah? Both of you, help me."

"And how do we do that?" Donald questioned, itching for an answer, for anything.

Mickey's eyes seemed to glow.

"Help me find Master Aqua. Help me gather those that we need to take the fight to Xehanort. Help me, so we can end this, once and for all."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Riku came back, just like Kairi knew he would. And, just like she knew she would, she had welcomed him back with open arms. How could she not, when seeing his tear streamed face, when seeing the remorse shining in his eyes?

That didn't stop her from hitting him repeatedly, even as tears streamed down her eyes and she hiccuped repeatedly.

Sora was gone. He was gone. He was…

Kairi felt it. In her arms, Riku stilled.

Just a beat. A familiar beat. If it hadn't been for Riku, Kairi would have almost been sure she had imagined it, but no. No, she hadn't. She hadn't, because Riku had felt it to. Eyes locking onto one another, the two teens couldn't help the small happy hysterical cheer.

Sora may have fallen, but he was out there. He was out there, somewhere. Both of them were sure of it. They would find him. They'd find Sora, because a world without Sora just didn't make sense and maybe it was little far codependent, but Riku and Kairi wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
